<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>but then the first page is turned by covellite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714812">but then the first page is turned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite'>covellite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ARFOV [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, First Meetings, Libraries, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty years before the end of the world, a poet meets a knight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe Hills/Welsknight (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ARFOV [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>but then the first page is turned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from "Don’t Go Into the Library" by Alberto Ríos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He can feel the man staring at him.</p>
<p>This isn't the first time, not by a long shot. The man has been staring at him every night for at least a week. It doesn't overly bother Wels, he's used to humans not fully feeling comfortable around him even if they don't know what he is, but usually they either get over themselves or just ask. He's been waiting for the man to ask, he seems like the inquisitive type, but so far no luck. He might have to go speak to the man himself if he wants to know what about him has so thoroughly captured the man's attention.</p>
<p>Two weeks in, the man finally cracks. He comes up to Wels where he sits, where he's been sitting every night for two weeks, at a table in a corner of the university library. The man has a large stack of books in his hands, and Wels is almost surprised a human can carry that much.</p>
<p>"Howdy," the man says. "I'm Joe. I keep seeing you around so I thought I'd come say hi, get to know the neighbor so to speak."</p>
<p>"I'm Wels. Lovely to meet you."</p>
<p>Joe sits across the table from Wels, and places the stack of books down on the table.</p>
<p>"So it is Wels, then? Really?"</p>
<p>"Yes? That is my name. Were you expecting something else?"</p>
<p>Joe ignores his question. "You're always wearing those glasses. Some people might think it strange to wear sunglasses indoors in January. I personally won't say it's strange, but it definitely caught my eye."</p>
<p>Ah. It's always his eyes. Wels is almost disappointed. He'd been hoping for a more entertaining conversation than this will likely turn out to be. "I have a minor eye defect that affects their coloration. It tends to unnerve people, so I cover them. That's all it is," he says smoothly. It isn't even a lie, not really, except for the bit about the defect. His eyes, he knows, are far better than any human's could ever be.</p>
<p>"Can I see?"</p>
<p>This, too, is expected. Wels sighs and removes his glasses, letting Joe see the bright red of his irides. He is surprisingly nonchalant about their color; most humans, even if told what to expect, are rightfully disturbed by Wels' eyes.</p>
<p>"Those don't look like a defect to me, mister Wels," Joe says. He pulls out the bottommost book from the stack and holds it up. Wels doesn't recognize its title, but the name of one author stands out in his mind. He knows it, somehow, somewhen.</p>
<p>"I'd say you have a pretty standard case of vampirism," Joe continues, and Wels tenses.</p>
<p>"Vampirism? You don't seem like the kind of guy to believe in fairy tales," he says with a scoff.</p>
<p>"I'm too smart not to believe in them."</p>
<p>Joe opens the book to a bookmarked page. It's an old photograph of Wels, from nearly fifty years ago. He was staying with a very nice, if odd, vampire couple at the time, and he realizes one of them was the author of the book. He'll have to speak with Cub next time he sees him about releasing books with his photo in them.</p>
<p>Although, now that he thinks about it, there's only one reason Cub would use his photo in a book at all, and that begs the question: how did Joe, a seemingly normal university student, get hold of such a book?</p>
<p>"Where did you get that?" Wels asks. Joe shrugs.</p>
<p>"I know people," he says, as if that answers any questions. "You aren't exactly the first vampire I've ever met, and I doubt you'll be the last."</p>
<p>He lets Wels take the book, and Wels looks it over. The title page bears a familiar insignia, and it stirs both fondness and bitterness in his heart. He and the Society have a long history, and he knows they're still upset about him joining Xisuma.</p>
<p>"You're part of the Society, then?" he asks. Joe nods. "I didn't even know they were still around."</p>
<p>"We're a much quieter organization these days. Just like vampires are."</p>
<p>"So why admit to me who you are? I could kill you."</p>
<p>"You won't."</p>
<p>"You seem awfully sure of yourself. Surely, if I'm in that book, you know what kind of fighter I am."</p>
<p>"You are, and I do, and I know that you would only kill a human if it's your last resort." Joe takes the book back and places it carefully atop the stack. "I don't want anything from you, Wels. I just-" He cuts off, and Wels tilts his head as Joe turns red. "If you ever want a friend, I'm always around."</p>
<p>"A friend?" Wels repeats. Is this really why Joe came to him? Why he's been watching him for weeks?</p>
<p>"It gets lonely here. I'm not exactly the most popular guy in town," Joe says, a tight smile, more like a grimace, on his lips. "And I'm willing to bet you get lonely here without anyone who knows what you are."</p>
<p>Wels has people to talk to. Xisuma and Mumbo and the rest of their crew are only a few hours' run away, and he could probably call Scar and Cub if he wanted. He could even track down False, though she's usually busy and has little time for Wels' shenanigans. Still. A friend nearby would be nice.</p>
<p>"I suppose I could be persuaded to be your friend," Wels says. "If you don't go running off and telling the Society where I am. They know too much about me already."</p>
<p>Joe grins, and it's a charming thing, and Wels is already regretting this. He can never stop himself from falling for a pretty smile.</p>
<p>"Deal."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>